


Wet

by photonromance



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Gentleness, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch doesn't have much experience outside of his relationship with John. (There's Grace, but that was different, he was different.) John doesn't mind teaching him though and Harold is an excellent student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was asked to bring it here? Honestly, it's just an indulgence of my fondness for rimming and wrecked Harold.

Finch is laid back on the worktable with his clothes undone and barely hanging on, spread open like a sacrifice. John has dropped to one knee just past the edge and is holding Harold’s thighs open. Kissing and nuzzling at the softness of them, the fine hair and the plumpness of him. Mindful of his pain but eager to please, John kisses his way in and leaves a damp path down to Harold’s blushing cock.

He’s thick and curving gently. He fills John so completely when their roles are reversed, head riding insistently on his prostate when John rides him. So beautiful. John kisses the head lightly, a thanks for everything Harold has given him. He earns a soft intake of breath and John begins kissing downward toward his goal.

Sweet Finch, inexperienced in these sorts of games before John came along, is all soft and pink and John strokes the pad of his thumb over the tight little ring. Harold shivers and clenches and John drops his mouth to kiss at the opening. Just kisses for a time, savoring the softness of him.

“John, please-”

“Ssshh.” John breathes against him, “I will, I promise. It just… You’re so… Oh Harold.” And he does, then, licks over it wetly with the flat of his tongue. Harold cries out, hips rocking up minutely. John stills him with a palm splayed on his belly.

He’s clean, tasting faintly of his body soap and the warmth of his own skin. The smell of him fills John’s senses and he nuzzles in for more. The little ring of muscle is taut and John presses in ever so gently, just the tip of his tongue at first. Harold groans, his rim fluttering. His body wants to relax, wants to clutch at the same time, drag John in.

John smiles, driving in harder this time. The stretch is very little but Harold whimpers. John is supporting his thighs but rests his right leg back to reach up and take Harold’s hand. He clutches on, shaking gently to assure John he is okay. It is all the affirmation he needs. John does all the things he’s dreamed of, pressing deep into his little lover and tasting every inch of the ring he urges wide.

It isn’t long before Harold is pulling at his fingers insistently. “Please,” He gasps, “John, I can’t- ah!” John tugs at his rim with covered teeth, just a gentle nip and Harold rolls back into it.

Harold is sloppy and loose by the time John sits back. His rim is glistening and pink and John plants a last, gentle kiss to him, leaving his own mouth just as slick.

When he leans up to kiss Harold, fingers still entwined, and Harold doesn’t hesitate to welcome it. His bottom lip is swollen where he’s bitten at it to keep quiet and John soothes it with his tongue.

Harold is open enough that John pushes in with little pressure. His breath hitches and John presses deep in one smooth motion. Seated, he breathes deeply, making Harold whimper. “Please,” He pants, “John, it’s- I need-” His cock is dripping against his belly, dark red and ripe. John can tell he’s close, using all he meager experience to hold back.

John adjusts their grip on each other’s hands and cradles Harold’s left leg against him before rocking back and pushing back in slowly. The  _sound_  Harold makes, soft and raw, goes straight to John’s cock.

He wants to take Harold hard, fuck him in to the table with every thing he has. But more than that, more than anything, John wants to lean up and kiss his little lover while rocking into him as gently as he possibly can.

John does just that. And oh, what pleasure. Harold is gasping against his mouth, all broken moans and whimpers for  _More, John, oh please, more._  John presses close, trapping that lovely cock between their bellies and keeps rocking, holding tight to Harold’s hand even as he leisurely pursues his own orgasm.

Harold kisses him, mouth going slack as he shivers and his body seizes tight. Harold’s expression, the way his eyes loose focus and his cheeks flush their deepest red thus far is more than John can bear and he can’t stop himself from coming. He doesn’t want to.

John loves when Harold asks him to come inside of him.

He likes easing out and stroking Harold’s trembling thighs. Likes kneeling down to watch his come trickle from his lover’s body. Sweet Harold is raw with sex so John is infinitely gentle as he laps up his own spill where he can. Harold makes that sound again, the little whimper/groan that drives John crazy and he pauses to kiss at the inside of his knee. Harold goes nonverbal for a little while after a good orgasm so John takes his time cleaning up and listening to him sigh his appreciation. 


End file.
